


Not the Dating Type

by Lily_Uzumaki23



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Uzumaki23/pseuds/Lily_Uzumaki23
Summary: Zack's first date with Cloud doesn't go as planned...Clack
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Not the Dating Type

Cloud stares at the clothes hung in his closet. Three pairs of jeans, two black, one blue. He stares at the "dressier" shirts he owns, some V-necked, others crew-shirts, long sleeved, short sleeved, no button-ups...and only dark contours. His scowl tightens.

" _Wear something nice,"_ Zack said and "something nice" echoed in his head, sense of foreboding making his thoughts race as he wondered if even _owned_ something nice. Zack was a SOLDIER 1st class, obviously able to afford _nice_ whenever he felt like it. He was a cadet, came from a backwater town and something nice was just simply not part of his wardrobe. He sighs, stares at the clock on the wall of his room at the barracks then back at his closet. He had ten minutes to put himself together and he had no fucking clue what to wear.

Two knocks on his door and the door is pulled open. "Sunshine? You ready to..." Zack stops, dark brow arching.

Zack is here. He's early and Cloud is standing in front of his closet, towel around his waist, still wondering what to wear. They lock eyes, Zack cocks his head, checks him out from head to toe and Cloud just knows he's not coming out of this one alive.

"Or you can wear nothing and we can forget about this whole 'date' thing, move on to the real stuff," he pulls his long-sleeved gray shirt over his head and unbuttons his jeans, kicks off his boots and Cloud catches bits of the mumbled garble he's spouting all of a sudden. "...nervous to be honest...Kunsel's idea...been on a dates before...not with someone I really liked...didn't know what to do..."

Cloud eyes his closet one last time, face flushed and he knows it because he can feel the heat all the way out to his ears and all the way down his chest. He turns back to Zack and he's done getting undressed. Cloud reaches into his towel and pulls so it falls in a heap around his ankles.

“Lock the door.” 

Fuck it. They're not the dating type anyway.

**The End.** Well...they tried. Lol. 


End file.
